1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for analyzing objects. More particularly, the invention relates to analyzing objects contained in a flow or product sample, where data as individual object size and shape, and common data as size distribution, among others can be calculated and monitored.
One embodiment of arranging the flow of objects, that could be objects in a stream, is to form a substantially mono-layer or curtain, where the objects are captured by an image processing unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
From EP 0348469 B1 there is known a method of automatic particle analysis and means for performing the same, where size distribution of objects and a deviation of the particles from a desired shape and a desired color can be determined. Samples of the particles are flowing out of a silo and down onto a vibrating plate, thus generating a flowing monolayer object curtain. The particles are allowed to fall over an edge of the plate. The curtain is lighted and pictures thereof are recorded at least one place. The pictures are then analyzed, particularly with respect to particle size distribution in the flow and deviation from desired shape.
One shortcoming related to this type of analyzing technique is that the imaging equipment records the shape and extent of a particle in just two dimensions (2-D), and is therefore best suited for homogeneous objects or spheres. However, when analyzing inhomogeneous objects, the third dimension of the particle (the dimension orthogonal to the imaging plane), will remain somewhat unknown by using this type of prior art equipment.